Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process unit and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In order to support a photosensitive drum (image bearing member) having a flange at an end portion of the photosensitive drum, the configuration is employed in which a rotational axis is protruded from an end surface of the flange in the direction of rotational axis of the photosensitive drum (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Hei 5-81847). In this configuration, if a bearing becomes in contact with an end surface of the flange, a rotational load is given to the photosensitive drum. Thus, it is desirable to provide an interval between the bearing and the flange in order to prevent the photosensitive drum from receiving such rotational load.
However, an interval is provided between the bearing and the flange, it is possible for scattered toner to deposit on the end surface of the flange of the photosensitive drum. In particular, when a photosensitive drum of a long life type is used, a toner deposition amount may become large. Thus, the configuration is desired in which toner does not deposit on the flange even when the photosensitive drum is used for a long time.